The Nemesis
by VanCokeCartel
Summary: Lisa is the captain of the nemesis Percy is the captain of the Zeus. Will they fight ? Will they become allies ? Will they rule the seven seas together or will there be an all out war ? OC STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW OR SEND. Grab the opportunity of joining a pirate crew. No Gods or Demigods...
1. Chapter 1

**New story yay please send in an OC and I will add you to the crews guys and girls accepted .! **

**I'm going to forget this so I'll do it now disclaimer: don't own Percy Jackson (wish I could though)oh details for entry at the bottom of the page.**

"Aye cap 'in there's a boat upon yonder!" Percy Jackson was walking on the deck when his Irish crew mate called. "What is it?!" I yell back up at him "seems to be… seems to be a pirate ship! And their docking at pirate cove!" "Is it a familiar flag?" "No cap 'in, never seen it before" "well then we must go introduce ourselves! How does that sound lads""yeahh!" the pirates cheered together. He gave a smirk these boys just can't wait to get of the ship and have fun.

_Meanwhile on the other ship…_

"Well stay for the night girls report back before dawn or I won't have enough crew members." everyone gives a little laugh and then chorus all together "Aye, Aye cap 'in!" because they know she will never leave anyone behind. "Cap 'in there's another ship comin' in!" my eagle eye Jessie shouts "Jessie its pirate cove there's a lot of ships coming in this time, leave it to the porter will you?" "But cap 'in it's, it's …" "oh Jessie spit it out will you?" "It's the, it's the Zeus cap 'in…" she stuttered. The Zeus a ship full of blasted renegades of men. You would have to have been born yesterday if not knowing who they are. Whispering started and I held up my hand it was quiet." Well then ladies let's see if we can charm them to escort us then!" I said with a mischievous grin on my face. Everyone cheered." Safire!" I called out "yes cap 'in?" "Will you see to it that the first mate doesn't get close to me when I speak with their captain?" Safire busy admiring her golden dagger said," it will be my pleasure cap 'in" I give a smirk no man gets close to Safire, she would never let them.

_After docking_

The Zeus docked and everyone was getting off but wouldn't start walking. they seemed to be staring at something. Percy put on his captain's hat and went down on to the dock he moved to the front of the crowd and saw the beautiful crew of the nemesis stand and sitting around. Percy being followed by his first mate and said well isn't this a lovely surprise. The captain walked down slowly and mockingly she wore tight black pants a white loose shirt with the black corset. Her black leather boots her long golden straight hair had beads and feathers in typical pirate style with her captain hat. Big golden loop earrings and many more on each ear but it was the mischievous grin and the glint in her deep blue eyes that intrigued Percy. She gave a mocking bow and said "good day cap 'in it would be an honour if you and your crew would escort us to the lovely pub and keep us company ". My first mate, Jeremy, whispered in my ear "A very lovely surprise sir". Then he realised that there was a girl with long midnight black hair glaring at him with piercing green eyes holding a golden dagger ready to lash out any second. "Oh this is my first mate Safire and I am Lisa captain of the nemesis." "It would be our pleasure your captianis" Jeremy added "…and your firstmateness." The lads offered their hands to the ladies and when they accepted they were off to the pub. Pleased with their companions. Only the two captains and first mates were left.

The crew were wearing the same as Lisa their shirts were red but Safire had to strings of beads were the rest only had one. That was how there rankings worked. It was easy to know who part of the nemesis crew were. When they went into the pub a lot were dancing and singing and drinking enjoying themselves. Percy pulled Lisa closer his arm around her waist she looked at lifted an eyebrow and then forgot about it. Jeremey did the same with Safire and she almost stabbed him and would have if it wasn't a warning look from Lisa. Suddenly a red head threw herself on Percy. She gave him a hard kiss and he seemed to enjoy it. Lis threw her hip to one side lifted her eyebrow and gave a smirk Percy pulled away from the kiss and said" I apologize this is Rachel… a friend of mine." She didn't look at Percy she was glaring at Lisa." Yes dearie and were very good friends…" she said standing closer to Percy. 'Just like he and calypso are very good friends" Jeremy said and he and Safire started snickering later turning to laughs Lisa gave a smirk looked at them and said "seems like you might have a lot more on your hands then just me … dearie" and she started laughing grabbing two glasses of beer walking up to Percy bumping him with her hip to put his arm around her waist. He did and then took one of the glasses from her. He said "sorry milady friendships never last".

**You guys please review it will make my day ! please ! hope you enjoy it send in an oc and be apart of the crew :**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**History:**

**Looks:**

**Why you joined the crew and how:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Anything else :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloo! I'm so tired I even had trouble typing this chapter and the "Halloo!". There are two OC's added. Awesome right! Damn I wish I could talked to you guys in person. Smileys can't describe my actions or facial expressions.( I like having sarcastic looks on my face) and I've got a cold so then again it's probably best you can't see me right now… Anyway enjoy it. I will try and post again as soon as I can**

**Disclaimer: (this stupid cause I'm probably gonna forget some time or another) I don't own Percy Jackson!**

"Well I trust you all had a wonderful night?" Lisa said stern faced dripping with sarcasm in her voice to her crew. Most of them were tired or looked sickly pale. The previous night after the first beer she stood up from where she sat on Percy's lap gave him a kiss on the forehead took her hat and left. Some of her crew members followed, Safire and the day watch mainly, the rest weren't in the mood or didn't even notice they were too busy dancing with or kissing one of the Zeus's crew members.

_Meanwhile on the Zeus_

Percy and rubbed his eyes. He remembered after Lisa downed her beer she stood up of his lap gave him a kiss on the check took her hat and left. Some of her crew followed others stayed. I remember her glancing back at me gave me a grin and a wink moved her hat in a slight bow and left. Wow what a woman. Shame he couldn't make her stay a little longer he would have enjoyed her company. Instead he talked to Ace Ashford about how we should attack the next ship and strategy. Poor Ace with his pitch black hair and his icy blue eyes and dimples. He has two piercings and a lip ring making him look wild and untamed. A fine young man that is very attractive. Loyal to his friends and his love but he has not found her yet he didn't see a girl he had any interest in but Percy would catch him looking at a girl standing in a corner throwing knives at the dartboard. But she didn't seem to notice him.

Some of the crew were already getting ready to leave. When he meant some he meant his first mate Jeremy and Ace and a bunch of other guys that decided to leave when their company left. He put on his black pants and his boots and his shirt and went outside. He sighs, he loves the ocean. He looked to were the nemesis stood the previous night and saw Lisa talking to her crew in a stern voice there were three girls standing behind her. The first mate, Safire. The girl ace was looking at. For the first time he notice's how beautiful she looked. She had golden blonde hair, a bit longer than the shoulders and a French slightly in front of her Blue eyes. A black lip ring, two earrings in each ear and her right ear had another at the top. Her throwing knives strapped to her belt and there were a lot, all gold. There was a golden dagger strapped to her boot and she had two pistols one on each side ready and loaded. And another girl that wasn't at the pub the previous night. She was striking, had long black hair that was braided even then the tips ended in the middle of her thigh her silver eyes almost bored through me like she was reaching deep in to my soul trying to take something away from me.

Percy walked over to the side of the ship and yelled "oh don't be mad at them they were only having fun." Safire shot me a glare while every girls head turned to look at Percy he gave a smirk some of them looked deathly pale no doubt his crew probably looked the same. Lisa climbed on to the side ropes of the ship held on to it with one arm and leaned towards Percy as he did the same. "Well I don't suppose you had a trade ship with your name on it did you?" she asked in a serious tone. "Unfortunately not milady." "then I bid you goodbye", then turned to face her crew and yell" we will be preparing the ship we are leaving in half an hour." The girls immediately started working. The other three girls followed Lisa into her cabin.

**Hope you enjoyed it! But then again there was practically nothing to enjoy. Action in the next chapter. Please just wait for the next chapter. It's just I feel like shiz-sticks right now. So that makes me extremely tired moody and boring. Please review … please I need it to lift my spirits a bit….**


	3. A Word pLeAse

**Hey people**

**I'll be posting my third chapter tomorrow! Sorry for not posting in a while... Its school and I'm sick and ugghh... It's... Just... So…Difficult! Yeah,, you're thinking an author's note great what the point in reading is. The point is I need ideas I'm running out of them. My creative energy is oozing out of my and it ain't comin' back... I am literally freaking out on the inside so please help me with this story and send me your ideas and what you would like to see happen !**

**PeAcE pEepS**

**From**

**The weirdo sitting at the computer at 21:00 on a Friday night typing this.**

**I know what you're thinking and Wait here are the answers to your questions:**

**Yes it has occurred to me I do not have a life.**

**And yes I do know I should get one**

**Did you know it's possible to make blue flapjacks? Cause FACT it is I made some last weekend and it was delicious!**

**So anyone who took the time to read this hears a blue cookie -(::)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyy people of the world! I wrote an extra-long chapter just for you guys to make up for me being a doosh and not updating! Hope it keeps you guys satisfied till the next chapter which I'll try to post next weekend. Done with the formality's now sit back relax and enjoy the reading !**

**Percy POV**

The princess Adromia was coming in with great speed especially for a boat it size. If it wasn't for his Irish crew mate Robin they would not have been ready for her or her crew. Luke Castellian was great enemy's with Percy. Ever since…. (Time for a flashback)

_Flashback_

"_It's too late Percy! Annabeth is no longer yours, she is mine! She loves me!" Luke said his smile almost too big for his face. Clearly gaining much pleasure from Percy's grief. "Please Luke don't kill him" Annabeth begged from the deck. They were standing on the mast trying hard to keep their balance. The boat rocking dangerously back and forth on the big waves. Percy was holding on to a rope to keep his balance and was trying hard to keep the tears back," Annabeth I love you, I always will love you and I will never forget you! Now get below deck!" he yelled at her not taking his eyes of Luke. "but!?" she protested. "Now!" he yelled cutting her of he didn't care anymore the tears were falling he walked backwards towards the point of the mast turned and dived into the ocean._

_End of flashback._

"Get your weapons ready men!" Percy yelled. "Get your weapons ready!" the first mate Jeremy repeated. The young men were running around getting weapons and trying to keep the ship under control. "Cap 'in!" Robin yelled "Yes" I yelled back. "It's the nemesis, she's coming Cap 'in" I thought for a moment and then said" Signal them to come help!" "Aye, aye captain!" When I turned back to Face the direction of the Princess Adromia. I yelled "Are you ready lads!" "Yeah!" They chorus together. I here Ace screaming to get the cannons ready below deck and the boys all start screaming.

**Lisa POV**

They missed the merchant vessel but soon found some action. Lisa, Safire, Angelina and Tristan were all standing around the big map on the old mahogany desk. It was hard to see Tristan's expression but you could see her blue eyes critically scanning the page through her blonde French. Angelina was talking to Safire about fighting techniques and Lisa was sitting on a big chair her feet on the desk staring into space fiddling with a dagger they stole from a Greek ship. When suddenly Noah, Angelina's brother, the medic of the ship stormed inside saying that the Zeus was signalling for help. I took my hat and grabbed my sword and rushed out while asking Noah" were are they?" "straight ahead" he pointed out and there it was the two most feared pirate crews of all getting ready to fight each other for the title of king of the 7 seas. Again… I sigh.

" Tell the girls to get there weapons and get the younger ones below deck Noah, I need you and the girls safe." I say. Tristen doesn't talk much but when she does its always necessary that's why I was surprised when she said," captain I don't think we should get involved." "Why not "I ask confused she sighs and replies "cap 'in we have younglings on board with only Noah to protect 'em if we go. What happens when they slaughter most of our trainers? What happens if the Zeus's crew turn on us and someone kills you?" I was shocked she doesn't usually say no to a fight and she was one of my most trusted members." Tristan stay on board with them if I don't get back alive you and Safire will share the title of captain and hunt the Zeus down and slaughter them." I reply looking into her eyes and putting my hand on her shoulder. She puts her hand on mine squeezes it and gives a little nod to get the little ones below deck.

**Third persons POV**

Once the Nemesis crew boarded the adromia the battle was already at full steam. Lisa looked around if she could see Percy anywhere but didn't. Then suddenly someone tackled her from behind just as a loose sand sack veered over her and her hero's heads. Once they hit the ground she flipped her and the body on top of her over so she was on top. Her dagger at the person's throat. When she saw it was Percy with a sneaky grin on his face a small smile spread onto her face " is that anyway to treat your hero?" he asked jokingly. "Oh how rude of me" she replied before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Just a brush of her lips on his, lasting only a second. When she pulled away Percy had a lopsided smile on his face clearly pleased and said" I wouldn't mind having another one." "Oh I wasn't planning making it the last one" Lisa said winking at him. She stood up ran off to battle.

What Percy didn't expect to see was Annabeth storming up to Lisa to fight her after Lisa already left a trail of bodies behind her one he recognised as Luke Castellians body he was crying out in pain holding his leg that was stabbed with her sword, there was a smear of red lipstick on his cheek and Percy recognised it as Lisa's. Lisa quickly swung a beautiful long bladed sword already stained with blood around towards her attacker. Annabeth jabbed at Lisa but Lisa clearly had more experience and before Percy knew what he was doing he yelled "stop!" everyone stopped and turned their heads toward him Luke even stopped screaming. Lisa clearly seeing an opportunity hit Annabeth with the blunt side of her sword on her head making Annabeth fall to the deck. Next everything was a blur he just started killing the adromia's crew and stabbed Safire in her side. He pushed he's sword through Lisa's arm and she gave a cry of pain and stabbed him through his hand with her dagger. If it wasn't for Jeremy that knocked him out he would have killed her even with the dagger in his hand.

************************* LINE BREAK************************

**Veneus POV**

The battle was over Safire was carried back to their ship Lisa stumbling next to her side holding Safire's hand while tears poured down her face because of the pain of her arm but mostly because of her heart broken fear of the chance of losing her friend me and ace had to carry Percy back on bored we didn't have a medic and so a guy with the name Noah came from the nemesis to treat his hand. He poured some rum onto Percy's hand causing Percy to thrash and kick after pulling out Lisa's dagger that went all the way through his hand.

I went out onto the deck just to be shoved to the ground by Lisa who glared at me, spat at my feet and walked past muttering curses under her breath barely hearable. "Don't do anything stupid captain! Be the better person!" I say to her. She quickly spins around on her heel and storms toward me. She gets me by my collar hoists me up against the wall only using her arm that wasn't wounded. I could see the cleaned up cuts on her face and some tear stains. My feet were dangling in the air and by now a crowed has formed." The better person?! I will be because the better person goes after the person who almost killed my friend, my family, my …. My sister!" She yells spitting it into my face. I saw she was close to tears and kept a calm tone "I'm saying don't do anything Percy would do." With that she puts me down and she starts crying. I do the only logical thing to do and pull her into my embrace. We stood like that for a couple of more minutes before she calms down. She whispers a faint "Thank you." and says "please call Noah and ask him to return to the ship." I give a small nod and watch her walk off.

**Percy's POV**

What have I done? What have I done? I ask myself. I am a total and utter idiot. I pound my fist on to the table in my room. And give a cry of pain making Ace and Jeremy suddenly storm into my room. I was crying muttering "what did I do? Why? Why? Why?!" I was on the floor in a small ball rocking back and forth. My eyes stretched. That's it… I am officially broken. I feel a soft pair of hands cup my cheeks clearly a woman not one of my crewmates. I get pulled on to the bed immediately retaking the position. I feel a blanket being thrown over me and slightly tilted on to my side so my head rested on someone's lap she stroked my hair singing a lullaby. Her voice was beautiful and unbelievably I turned my head to see who it was. When I looked up I saw critical analysing deep blue eyes staring down at me with sympathy in them through a beautiful blonde French. Wavy hair taken back in a loose high pony her not to long hair reaching her shoulders (**AN: while in a pony**). Just before I fell asleep a remembered it was the girl Ace looked at and saw him looking at me with a sad sympathetic face filled with care out of the corner of my eye. Then he looked at her and gave a little smile and I passed out completely and utterly exhausted.

**Soo yeah you guys are probably confused right … Well here's some Explaining:  
**

**1. Luke stole Annabeth from percy and he still love's her.**

**2. Veneus is a OC I got heres his story –**

**History: he had more of the dark past, most people tried to kill him because they mistook him to be the child of a famous fighter. Sadly he was forced to kill them to live no matter how much he didn't like it. This process went on for a while till he was one of the few strong in his town. So he left seeking a new life one to cover up his past, and vowed to never become what he once was. He doesn't really like talking about his past because he's afraid of losing people, and has trust issues, with most who seemed...unworthy of it.****Looks: he is 5'9" with black hair with blue frosted tips, and a good build. He usually wairs slim fitting black pants and a navy blue shirt.  
Joined crew and how: when he searched for a new life he never figured he'd join a pirate crew and quickly was fond of them and would try to protect them if needed. he joined by well, "they look fun, I think why not" and he did what he could to join  
Weapon: katana, black blade**

**3. Ace is falling for Tristan! He went to call her to come and talk to Percy.**

**Please review you will make my day! And tell me what you think. And yeah know a lot of drama and a Percy having a mental breakdown wasn't what you signed up for but just keep reading **

**PeAcE **

**From the girl that is sitting in front of her computer mentally freaking out about loosing al her ideas.  
**


End file.
